Lucy's Disapproval
by houdinigirl
Summary: I've heard a lot of rumors of what happened to Danny's glasses, so here is my take on it. My first ever fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Okay, so I've heard a lot of rumors and guesses as to what happened to Danny's glasses, so here's my take on it! This is not only my first CSI: NY fanfic, but my first ever fanfic, so pleeeeaase write a lot of reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: NY**

"BEEP BEEP BEEP" the small alarm clock jolted a tired, overworked Danny Messer out of his sleep. He glanced over, slamming his hand down on the snooze button. He then systematically reached over to grab his thin-wire glasses, only to feel his hand land on the side table to the left of the bed he and Lindsay shared.

"What the…-" He was cut off by his own yawn. _I probably left them in the kitchen when I came home last night_ he thought.

He swung his feet over the side of the bed and, finding the other half of the bed empty, made his way over to the kitchen.

"Daddy!" Lucy squealed with delight as he entered the room. At the smell of his wife's signature western style omelets and the sight- blurry sight- of his bouncy 18 month-old daughter, Danny grinned widely and wrapped his arms around Lindsay`s waist.

"Morning, Montana" he said into her hair, suddenly in a better mood, regardless of his missing glasses and tiredness.

"Morning, Cowboy. Sleep good? Hope so, cause Mac already called, we got a double homicide at Central Park."

"Gee, he certainly know to wake someone up gently." He shuffled over to the coffee pot, suddenly realizing he couldn't see the small measurements on the glass pot.

"Have you seen my glasses around?"

"Nope. Have you checked the table? You got home pretty late last night, you could`ve left them anywhere."

He checked around the kitchen, then made his way to the bathroom, then to the living room, not finding any trace of them.

He bent down and picked up Lucy, placing a gentle raspberry kiss on his daughter's cheek.

"And how's my lil'Lucy doing? Have you seen Daddy's glasses?"

"Gwasses!" she repeated then nuzzled into her fathers neck.

He carried her into the kitchen, set her down, and reached into the fridge for the orange juice; then found something far more interesting.

Inside the fridge were Danny`s glasses, cold, chilled, but luckily unharmed. Lindsay stepped to his side, wondering what he was looking at.

"Found them." Danny flatly announced the obvious.

"She must have tossed them in while I was getting some ingredients."

They both looked over to their precious daughter, staring at them innocently.

**I originally wanted this to be a oneshot, but it was getting really long, so a five chapter story it is! And yes, the chapters are in order. **

**I'm not sure if the timeline is correct (if Danny already didn't have glasses before Lucy came along), but I still really wanted to write this. Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for the great reviews! I appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: NY**

Danny had just come home from a 13 hour shift and picking up is daughter from daycare, his hands full of paperwork, evidence reports, mail, keys, coffee, and Lucy.

He shuffled through his keys, searching for the appropriate one. Just as his hands were reaching to unlock the door, everything in his hands balanced so precariously, Lucy reached a tiny hand up to grab Danny's glasses.

"No, no baby girl, please, Daddy needs those right now."

"Gaa!" and his glasses being pulled down his nose was her response to his desperate plea.

"Come on, Lucy, please put those back."His glasses were now being slid down and became no longer an optical device, but a source of entertainment for a toddler.

"Lucy, stop playing with those! Daddy really needs them!"His main objective at this point was to save his wiggling, giggling daughter from falling to the floor, like everything else would at any moment.

"Lu-cy," he whined, "Give Daddy a break, would you?"

She would not.

He began to bend down to set her on the floor, then-

_SNAP_

"Hee, hee, hee!"

He looked down to where his daughter was settled on the floor hold the lenses of his glasses in one hand, the earpiece in another. As he reached out to take the glasses from Lucy, his mixed u jumble of paperwork picked that exact moment to fall to the floor with a, _swoosh,_ surrounding the two in an unorganized mess of paper.

_If only I had my glasses_… Danny thought with a sigh.

**More Lucy mischief on the way! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know the last chapter was short, but this one should be a bit longer. Here is chapter three of Lucy's Disapproval! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: NY**

Danny Messer was not in good mood. The case had no leads, he was late to work because his motorcycle had broke down on the way to the lab, Adam spilt fried rice on his new shirt, and to top it all off, he had to listen to Flack's teasing and tormenting about his geeky spare glasses that he was forced to wear while his others were being fixed.

Yes, Danny had a long day. As he left the locker room, as he stood in the subway, as he walked through the door to his apartment building, his only thoughts were on his beloved girls waiting for him at home, and, of course, the warm comfort of his bed, growing more and more tempting by the second.

"Finally, at last" he breathed, relief flooding through his veins as he walked into the living room.

"Sounds like you had a pretty long day."Lindsay said from her spot on the sofa, Lucy coloring in her jumbo coloring book.

"You have no idea. I had to try cleaning greasy rice off my new shirt, explaining why I was late to work, staring at useless evidence, and putting up with Flack all day!"

"That settles it. Tomorrow, I'm giving you a lesson on stain removal."

"Can hardly wait." He retorted sarcastically as he collapsed onto the sofa and into Lindsay's lap. "The only thing that went right today was getting my glasses back."

"Sleep tight, Cowboy." she said, pressing a kiss against his temple, then placing his newly fixed glasses on the coffee table.

/CSI: NY/

Danny woke up the next morning surprisingly peacefully. He wasn't woken up by crying or any alarm, he slept much better than he had expected on his comfortable, cushy sofa, and, at the moment, he and Lindsay both had the day off.

He laid down, resting for a moment. He was nearly sleeping once again, until Lucy came crawling at full speed from where Lindsay stood in he hallway.

"Daddy! Hee, hee. Gaa goo!" Lucy shouted. She placed a slobbery kiss on Danny's cheek and he returned the favor.

"Morning. It's about time you woke up." Lindsay said, walking over.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Well, it's 9:50 right now, but we woke up at 8:10. I tried to let you sleep, but once Luce figured out you were awake, she wouldn't take no for an answer."

"There's no fooling two CSI's daughter. So we still have the day off? I mean, we actually didn't get called in?" Danny asked, in a state of shock. He knew how ridiculous his question sounded, but it was hard to believe.

"Yep. But enough talk about work. Today, is just about us. Not the victim, the murderer, or the witness." She paused for a moment, untangleing her arms from Danny and standing."Want some pancakes? I've been craving them and I'm sure Lucy would agree, wouldn't you Luce?"

"Ancakes!"Lucy yelled, clearing liking the idea.

"You don't have to ask me twice." Danny said, then added, "I"m so lucky."

"I know." Lindsay remarked, then smiling smugly at him.

Danny glared at her playfully as he stood up next to her, then said, "I got sausage covered." He bent down to grab his glasses from the table, but found only an empty bottle, a few coasters, and a remote.

"Have you seen my glasses? I left them right here ..." he trailed off and the two proud parents simultaneously turned to look at their daughter.

"Lucy Lu... did you hide Daddy's glasses?"

"Hee hee ha!"

Danny and Lindsay were taken back. They were shocked that Lucy had taken Danny's glasses for the third time in less than two weeks, and that they even thought to leave them in her reach.

"Lucy, were did you put my glasses? They're not a toy."

After a few minutes of Lucy's unproductive giggling, Lindsay said,"Danny, please tell me you're not taking our daughter in for interrogation. Besides, how good could she have them hidden?" She couldn't help but be doubtful of her own words. Although she sounded optimistic, she knew not to underestimate Lucy.

Danny also knew this. He learned awhile back that anybody could do anything to anybody. Or in this case, to anything.

"Alright." He then turned his attention to Lucy and went to pick her up, as he said, "You're off the hook for now."

The trio walked over towards the kitchen area, where Danny sat Lucy down in her highchair and put her bib on. Lindsay, meanwhile, began collecting the necessary ingredients for their breakfast, running through a mental checklist in her head.

_Milk, flour, eggs, bluberries, banana, syrup, coffee, sausage._

Once she was satisfied with the ingredients covering the countertop, she closed the fridge and began mixing the eggs, flour, and milk together to start on the pancake batter. Out of the corner of his eye, she saw Danny heating the grill, begin to lay sausages out on to the sizzling, black surface, and frustratedly squint at the small measurements on the measuring cups.

The next twenty minutes went smoothly, both conversing and focusing on their creation. When at last, breakfast was served, they settled down to their delicous smelling breakfast.

"It's amazing I didn't drool into the coffee. I'm starving and it smells _sooo good_" Lindsay said, emphasizing the words, _so good_.

Danny raised his eyebrows at this comment and peered into his mug. He somewhat reluctantly looking took a sip out of the cup and said, "I must be hungry if I can drink this after that last comment."

Lindsay laughed, and after a brief silence out of eager hunger, Danny said, "I'd like to see five star chefs top those pancakes."

"Oh, please." Lindsay said, smiling. Although she had rolled her eyes, she couldn't help but enjoy the compliment.

Another twenty mminutes followed, the family pleased with each others' company. Finally, Lindsay stood and said, "Alright, I'm going to jump in the shower."

"Kay" Danny said plainly, then began clearing the table. By the time Lindsay was in the bathroom, Lucy was playing with her pastel pink, orange, and yellow bottle, whlie Danny squinted down at the tiny lettering on the dishsoap.

"Uh... Danny?" Lindsay called from the bathroom.

Her surprised voice starteled Danny from his current task and he replied curiously, "Yeah?"

After a few minutes of silence, Danny once again heard Lindsay's voice. "You might want to see this."

Puzzled, Danny walked down the hallway towards Lindsay's shocked voice.

"What are you loo-" Danny stopped midway through his sentance, as he came to the stunning realization of what had Lindsay staring down, her jaw slightly gaping.

He reached to the counter and grabbed a latex glove (back-ups for their kits). He slid the glove onto his hand and reached into the shallow toilet water hesitantly. His hand emerged once again grasping a dripping, soaking wet, oddly soggy-looking, pair of thin wire glasses.

**See the button below this author's note that says, "Review this Chapter"? Put it to good use!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: NY**

Danny Messer stretched out and sighed. It had been an easy day for him, spent mostly by watching the baseball game, refilling bottles, changing diapers, filling out paperwork, and playing with his little girl, all of which he was accustomed to.

He glanced at the clock, which read 5:51. He then reached over for his glasses, which he had placed in front of him- in full view- on the coffee table, but saw nothing. He let out a long sigh and, shaking his head, glanced around, hoping more than expecting, that they might of fell off the table, but found nothing_. Not again..._

He looked to his left, where Lucy was napping peacefully at his side, then stood, careful not to wake her. He raced across the room, down to the hallway to the doorway of Lucy's room and scanned it quickly, searching for possible hiding spots in her reach-no, correction-_any_ hiding spots.

His eyes finally settled onto the crib, and he jumped into action, tearing it apart until all that was left was the mattress and its bare sheet covering it. He searched once more, shuffled through the pile of soft blankets, plush pillows, then placed it back into the crib. After finding the rest of her room completely empty, he sprinted back to the couch, and returned a moment later, gently holding Lucy. He tucked her into the cozy bed, then, after making sure that she didn't stir and wake up, he turned out the lights and walked into the hallway.

How could this happen again? What was he going to do?

He knew there was only one one thing to do at the moment, and he had to start somewhere. He glanced down the hall to the left, them the right, a confused and exasperated expression on his face. Now was just to decide on where to begin.

-CSI:NY-CSI:NY-CSI:NY-

When Lindsay first arrived home, she was greeted by the scent of the Messer's signature, wholesome lasagna baking in the oven. She inhaled the mouthwatering smell of one of her favorite meals as she set her bag down by the coat rack and hung her coat up. Smiling that she was home at last, she headed towards the living room to find her husband and daughter.

Her husband and daughter, however, were not what she found when she arrived in the living room. No, instead she found their rug turned over, the sofa slighty pushed back, and open cabinets with their contents on the floor, spread out amoung the mess. Danny's laptop case was on the floor opened, paperwork laid out on the otherwise cleared desk, books were piled up on the floor by the empty bookcase, and picture frames were pushed aside on the shelves.

Confused, she walk to the hallway, careful not to step on any of the DVD cases or folded laundry that cluttered the floor. She walked up to Lucy's bedroom and peered inside. Inside she found the toy box apparently emptied onto the floor and, in the crib, she found her daughter fast asleep.

She smiled, then turned on her heel and continued down the hall. She found both the bathroom and her and Danny's room empty, but luckily, clean. As she walked around looking for her husband, she was relaxed as she knew that, although the apartment almost looked like a tornado blew through it, it certainly wasn't a sign of struggle. The books were piled neatly, the paperwork seemed organized, and of course, Lucy was sleeping deeply in her bedroom.

Now that her crime scene investigator mind had let her relax, she headed for the kitchen.

Inside, she found Danny, pulling out fridge drawers, shuffling through them quickly, then forcefully shutting them, and moving on to another drawer. He was surrounded by a few pots and pans, and on the counter were an array of dishes, cups, bottles, more pots and pans, various cooking utensils, and silverware. Cabinets and draws were wide open, showing Lindsay that they were all fairly neat and organized. Her gaze traveled once again to Danny, who appeared to be totally unaware of her presence. She looked him over as the _slide, shuffle, slam _rhythm continued, as Danny triple checked the drawers and shelves. _Slide, shuffle, slam. _He looked like he had long day. His dirty-blond hair was a mess, his eyes weary, frustrated, and exhausted, and- _where was his glasses?_

"Danny..." she began, walking up to him.

Danny froze, thinking of how badly the living room was torn apart. He turned to her, then said nervously, a kid caught with their hand in the cookie jar, "Um... hi?" He was at a loss of words, not knowing where to begin or when to start explaining.

"Uh, maybe you would like to tell me when a hurricane blew threw here, 'cause I didn't here about it on the news."

"Well, Lucy, she kinda, well, got a hold of my glasses..." he trailed off.

"Okay, but how was this necessary?" At the word 'this', she gestured around the two.

"I had to try looking for them. Lucy was sleeping, so I started searching, but I sorta lost track of the time and the mess I was making. But... if it's any consolation, I made sure I didn't burn the lasagna..." he said, grinning.

Lindsay chuckled. "Alright, fine. But you do realize you're cleaning this up right?"

Danny sighed. "I was afraid of that. Fair enough."

"But why is it so important you find them soon? They always show up at some point."

"I have to work early tomorrow, and I am _not _wearing my spare glasses again. And if something happens to them, same thing. I'll have to get them fixed, then I'll be stuck with my spare glasses again."

"What's wrong with you spare glasses?"

"There nerdy. And don't deny it, Montana."

"Well, just a little, but you make them look cute."

"Cute?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

Lindsay, laughed then changed the subject."When's supper going to be ready?"

"Oh, now you're changing the subject, huh?"

Lindsay laughed, looking down at him from her position leaning against the counter, Danny still on his knees by the fridge. "How long?"

"Fine." he said, letting the subject drop for the time being, "Five minutes."

"Okay, I'm going to take a quick shower, then."

"Alright." Danny closed the fridge, then began cleaning a few things. When the kitchen was clean enough to maneuver their way around it, he reached into the oven and took out the perfectly baked lasagna.

Lindsay returned few minutes later, holding Lucy. Lucy let out a small, squeaky yawn, then was set down in her high chair. Lindsay placed a small kiss on her daughter's forehead, then walked up to Danny and leaned onto the counter.

"Ooo, that smells, so good." She breathed in the scent of the steaming Italian food , then pointing to a specific piece, and said "That one, please."

"Really Montana? The one in the middle?" He asked, holding Lindsay's plate in his hand.

"Fine, they're all good." Danny took out a slice of lasagna for each of them, accompanied by a piece of homade garlic bread, Danny's treat. They sat down at the table, which Danny had cleared away, Lindsay taking small bowl of pasta and a bottle of apple juice over for Lucy.

They cleared their plates quickly, talking, laughing, and savoring their meal. When they finished, they cleaned the table, Lindsay starting on the dishes and Danny chipping away at his huge mess he had created earlier.

"Ironic isn't?" Lindsay inquired, after a few minutes of silence, her obeserving Danny's mess with interest.

"Hmm?"

"That we can catch criminals in a city with a population of over 8 million, but we can't find a pair of glasses.

Danny just laughed. "Yeah, true."

"Ahh! Ha, hee, hee" Lucy cheeped.

"I'm glad you're so proud." Danny said, as he picked up the last of his chaotic mess. "One room down, two to go." He sighed.

"You made the mess, your responsibility." Lindsay said, smugly, grinning. After a few minutes of watching him fidgit, wondering what to clean next, she gave in, her mood becoming merciful. "How about this: clean the living room tonight, and me and Lucy will clean her room tomorrow while you're at work?"

"Deal" he said, relieved.

-CSI:NY-CSI:NY-CSI:NY-

Later that night, once Lucy had taken her bath and was playing in her footsie pajamas and Danny had cleared away the floor, the three settled done in the living room.

"Wanna put on a movie?" Lindsay asked.

"As long as it's not a chick-flick." Danny replied with a grimace.

"I could say the same about some of your movies. Just pick something different from the same four movies you always watch."

"Alright."

Lindsay set Lucy down on the floor with her stuffed toy horses and some books, then sat down on the sofa where Danny was previously occupying.

"Did you come across your glasses yet?"

Danny stopped squinting at the movie titles, took out a case, and popped the movie in. "Nope, not yet. I don't get it. Where could they even be?"

"We'll come across them. We've found them every time so far."

"But we only lost them twice. Once in the toilet, once in the fridge. And when they weren't hidden, they were broken."

"I get your point. I can only imagine where she put them now..." she trailed off.

Danny sat down next to his clever little girl. He couldn't deny it: he couldn't stay mad at his precious little girl. Lindsay watched father and daughter intently, smiling at the beautiful sight. After a few moments, Lindsay remembered what was missing, besides Danny's glasses. She popped from her spot on the couch and walked towards the kitchen.

"I'm going to make some popcorn, want any?"

"Sure." he said, then turned back to Lucy, "Does my lil'Lucy want any chocolate milk?"

"Yaa!"

"Fine, but she's your responsibility when she's bouncing off the walls at ten tonight." Lindsay called from the kitchen.

A few minutes later, Lindsay returned in the doorway of the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn and a bottle of chocolate milk.

"Alright, movie time!" Danny announced, picking up Lucy and the remote.

Lindsay sat down in the same spot as before, as Danny placed Lucy againt a pillow on the other side, so he would be in between his to girls.

"Alright, a bottle of refreshing chocolate milk for Lucy, and for Mommy and Daddy, a big bowl of buttery popcorn." Lindsay said cheerfully, as Danny started to sit down with them.

_CRUNCH_

Danny and Lindsay froze from their spots onthe couch and exchanged surprised expressions. Slowly, Danny lifted himself from the sofa and turned around. He lifted up a the cushion and found a pile of broken glass, bent metal, and disformed nose pieces.

Their stunned silence was broken by the sound of chocolate milk being slurped and sucked down swiftly.

**How did I do? Constructive criticism and reviews are (as always) greatly appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Happy reading!**

Danny Messer woke up for work feeling very relieved. Usually, he reluctantly climbed out of bed, slid his glasses on, took a quick shower, got dressed, ate breakfast, then kissed his girls goodbye, careful not to wake them. And within half an hour, he was out the door and on his way. But today there was one twist.

His day started as normal. He woke up, stubbornly staying in bed and silently daring the alarm clock to buzz. It complied. If hadn't been for Lindsay slumbering peacfully to his right, he would have been debating whether or not to call in sick. Instead, he quickly shut off the alarm clock yelling into his ear, and rolled out of bed. He walked over to the bathroom and took a shower, and returned to the bedroom to get dressed.

Once he was dressed, he turned towards the bureau at the end of the room. He picked up a small container, which appeared to be two smaller circular cases combined.

A contacts case.

With some un-practiced difficulty, he attempts to place one contact in his right eye, but with little sucess. He tries again, with the same result, repeating this process, while carefully trying not to drop the small, flexible lens.

"Having fun?"

Startled, he spun around to see Lindsay's amused and tired expression smiling at him.

"How do people make this look so easy?" He asked in a tone of amazment.

"Who said it was easy?"

At this, Danny returns to focus, concentrating at the task at hand. He tries once again, struggling to keep his eyes open. His hand draws nearer, and by the time they are mere half-inch from his eye, he blinks harshly, sending the contact flying to the top of the dresser. Before it has a chance to land softly however, it is caught by a very irritated Danny.

Although Danny wasn't one to give up, this was beginning to be a bit ridiculous.

Meanwhile, Lindsay had pushed herself up into a sitting position, resting against the headboard. She sat watching silently, but very entertained, from her spot on the bed, trying to not to giggle at his many clumsy attempts. After a few minutes of watching her husband struggle with his first attempt at contacts, she spoke up to offer a hand.

"Need some help?"

Sighing, he walked around to the side of his bed, handed her the small lens, then laid down next to where she was sitting.

"Okay, so just lay still and keeps your eyes open." She instructed.

"Yes, Ma'am." He said, winking. "But it's easier said than done."

"I'm sure I can handle it."

Lindsay leaned over Danny, and, holding the lens gently between two fingers, dropped it into his right eye. Danny blinked his dry eyes a few times, then slowed opened them so that he saw his wife smiling brightly down at him.

"So, exactly how hard do you have to try to show off like that?"

Lindsay laughed. "Would you like to try, butter-fingers, or should I work my magic again?"

"Wasn't your magic when you took down a suspect twice your size in heels, before Flack even got a chance?"

"That too." She replied smugly.

Danny laughed as he got up and got the second lens, giving it to Lindsay. "Here."

She placed it in with ease, then said, "So is this going to be a regular thing?"

"No, I'll figure out." He said, blinking. "I should really get going. Mac's waiting."

"Yeah, you're right." The two kissed goodbye and Danny got up, heading for the door. Before leaving, he walked down the hall, into the pastel painted room. Walking over to the crib, he bent down to look his daughter in the eye.

Careful not to disturb his daughter, he said quietly, "Good morning, Lucy Lu." She stirred slightly, half opening her eyes. He continued, "How do you like Daddy with contacts? I got them, cause I was starting to get the impression that you have a thing against me having glasses and I didn't want you to break them any more." Danny chuckled as Lucy, watching him through her half opened eyes, smiled mischievously. He stood up a bit more, saying, "Be a good girl, today. Love you." He kissed her nose, causing her to smile happily. He stood up, smiling back at her admiringly. Yes, he had glasses for quite a while and, looking down at his beautiful baby girl, he realized just how much he would do for her.

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! Also, a huge thanks to all those who reviewed, etc., it means alot! I'm glad you enjoyed Lucy's Disapproval as much as I enjoyed writing it!**


End file.
